


No one rock's like Gafou.... I mean Gaston......

by HeyAssbutt21



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssbutt21/pseuds/HeyAssbutt21
Summary: A series of cute little one shots starting from before the events of Beauty and the Beast and on till after so yes there will be a lot of smut and a lot of cute moments and some muscles and even some Stanley in a dress :-P





	1. Gaston!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston meets Le Fou and Le Fou can't spell Gaston's name One-Shot #1

 

**No one rock's like Gafou... I mean Gaston**

 

**Chapter 1 - Gaston!**

 

Le Fou hummed to himself as he set about making sure all of his clothes were away in their proper places and that his house looked spick and span, today was the day he would finally be getting to meet the great war hero himself, the great and ever lovable or so said the Bimbittes who lived near him, this man had been in the war for five years and was now coming to their own little corner of the world.

Le Fou had been looking forward to this for a long time, ever since he had heard about a war hero, he had summoned everyone together in the village to make a great buffet for the war hero and when that had failed, he instead had to improvise with some berries he had plucked, some cheese and eggs and large bits of meat.

Now it was just the mater of the man in question showing up, the whole village had been on high since early this morning, most people rising at dawn as usual but being more careful now as they brushed their house fronts, fed their chickens quickly, pushing them into their hutches and making sure that the place looked spotless.

Eventually around half an hour after Le Fou had finally set down the last piece of food upon his small but richety table, his door flew open and in walked a man so handsome that Le Fou wasn't sure if he had just made him up in his mind, the man stood at most six feet tall with long lushes black hair swept back into a thin ponytail at the base of his head and a thin wavering of facial hair adored his face not taking away from the fact that the man was dressed in all red.

The man stepped forward, took one look after Le Fou's little home before proceeding to flop down onto one of Le Fou's chairs, resting his feet up on the table and bringing his hands up to around the back of his head, looking rather comfortable and almost at home.

Le Fou turned to the man, giving his black booted foot a sharp whack to which the man let his feet hit the ground again and stood, Le Fou gulping noiselessly as he noticed just how much of a difference there was between him and the man in height.

"Who dares tell Gaston where to put his feet?"

"Le Fou" Le Fou gulped again, taking a small step away from the tall man, Gaston and looking up into the eyes from a further distance.

"I'm sorry but I think you may have confused my name with some other French name, my name is Gaston" Gaston finished his sentence with a little high note, much like he was singing and Le Fou looked away, he liked to think he was an okay singer but this guy was wow beyond words.

"And here it goes young man, no one looks like Gaston, no one builds like Gaston, no one takes sharp wits like Gaston! Do you see where I am going with this one?""

Le Fou looked back around, finally nodding, he was pretty sure he did.

"Yeah and his name's G..A....S...T....E.... Oh G...A...S....T...E....O......... GASTON!"

Gaston smirked at him and Le Fou couldn't help but smirk back.

He liked this new guy already.

And the bimbettes had been right in a way.

He was sex on legs.

 


	2. Hunting Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Fou and Gaston go on their first hunt together. Things end strangely, One-Shot #2

**Chapter 2 - Hunting Season**

"Le Fou!"

Le Fou shuddered again, looking up at Gaston, the two had been hunting since early mid-morning and for some reason that Le Fou couldn't really understand, he ssemed to keep on doing everything wrong, or at least in Gaston's eyes that was.

"Ye...Yes... Gaston?"

Gaston turned around to look at him, his eyes narrowed together and his hand going for his gun in the next second, plating two fingers to his lips telling Le Fou silently to shut up and Le Fou did as he was told, eyes darting from left to right in anticipation just as Gaston took aim and shot into the near distance, Le Fou's breath coming out in a high squeal before he darted to the side into the bushes, just waiting.

Gaston waited a few more seconds before darting forward and returning a few seconds later, a boar spread across his shoulders and a smug look of pride written over his entire face.

"Le Fou, come out and look. I have caught us dinner for the night."

Le Fou chanced a glance and poked his head out of the bushes, his dark-brown hesitatingly eyeing the boar despite it being quite obvious it was quite dead.

Nodding to himself, Le Fou pulled himself out of the bushes, his shirt ripping slightly on one of the bushes, Gaston choking back a quick chuckle whilst Le Fou blushed profusely, turning his head away in the next second to fix his shirt which only caused the material in question to rip even more, leaving Le Fou with a rather bare stomach and muddy shoes whilst looking up at the tallest, fittest guy he had ever met.

What would Gaston have to say about his shirt, Le Fou looked down, not wanting to face the fear of being made fun of when he heard a slight ripping sound from above him and he looked up to see Gaston with a small smile on his face, and a half of his ripped shirt in his hand.

"Well I cant exactly have my aide having a ripped shirt without me, now can I?" Gaston winked slightly at him, Le Fou smiling back and fixing his shirt or what was left of it now and smiling again.

This may have been their first hunting trip together but this was definitely going to be the one that he remembered.

Forever.


	3. What Is In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou is questioned about his name and Gaston is a very bad drunk, One-Shot #3

**Chapter 3 - What Is In A Name?**

"Le Fou, I've been thinking."

Le Fou turned his beefy eyes on Gaston as the two of them sat together in the tavern, a regular pastime for the both of them since they had met five weeks previously, Gaston nursing a tankard of beer whilst Le Fou chased a little straw around his half empty shot knowing how much of a light weight he was and he didn't need to be getting drunk so fast.

"What is it Gaston?"

Le Fou was always happy to listen to Gaston when he was thinking, he was happy to listen to him anytime but his thinking moments were the times Le Fou could most appreciate it all, this Gaston was a new one hadn't seen before and it gave him a warm feeling inside that Gaston felt he could trust him enough with these intimate moments no matter how few and far between they might appear.

"What sort of name exactly is Le Fou?" Gaston sat up straight in his chair, a larger than life arm chair all brown in colour and something so kingship it fitted Gaston strangely enough.

Le Fou winced slightly to himself, he had been hoping against everything that Gaston would never bring this up, he hadn't really given much thought to it since he had been given the name in the first place.

"Well Le Fou strictly speaking translates simply to the fool" Le Fou stared at his shoes as he spoke, he didn't want to be reminded of the other kids in his school making fun of him because of his love of dancing and because he was slightly different, it hurt too much.

"And why would people want to call you a fool Le Fou, you could have such a boring name like Richard or Bill or James but no you have this exciting and unusual name just like mine, you don't hear many people called Gaston, well anyway Le Fou I've been thinking about names."

Le Fou chuckled a little bit, judging by how Gaston seemed to be talking, not really making sure if Le Fou was listening to him or not he was more than sure the great war hero had had a little more than enough to drink and was to put it simply, a few over the limit of making any sense of anything.

"I think that's kind of a dangerous thing."

Gaston chuckled, downing the rest of his tankard and giving him a look that best matched one of those best pleased with themselves.

"Oh I know Le Fou but what else do we have to think about a time like this, names are what make us who we are, without them we would simply be he or she or they or it and what a strange place we would live in without names to make us more abnormal, names give us a second voice" Gaston suddenly stood up without a second's thought and turned around to his arm chair, pulling a small craving knife out of his pocket and beginning to write something on the chair.

Le Fou watched Gaston, a little bit of uncertainty and eagerness in his face, he knew Gaston was free to do as he pleased but seeing it done was a whole other thing altogether.

A few moments later Gaston straightened up from the chair, a bigger smirk on his face and a little of the old smugness that Le Fou had first met etched along his face and in the next second Le Fou found out why as in small craving letters and looking like a five year old had made them, Gaston had craved his name into the wood followed by a few other smaller names such as he, I, great, the and next to it almost close to where Le Fou was sitting, Gaston had etched The Fool, Le Fou onto the wood work.

"Why Le Fou I think I've done it" Gaston spoke again, this time with a much more sureness in his voice as he surveyed his work.

"I have made sense of the names."

And with that, Gaston turned around gave Le Fou a quick pat on the head, telling him to be a good doggy and walking out of the tavern without a backwards glance whilst all Le Fou could do was watch on.

Gaston was seriously a very bad drunk.

It was just one of the many things Le Fou loved about him.


	4. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Fou is asked to teach Gaston how to dance and the resulting performance is strange to say the least. One-Shot #4

**Chapter 4 - May I Have This Dance?**

Le Fou had been working hard all day, his back was killing him after cleaning up after all the chickens after their laying of the eggs and after he had to refill the buckets of water for his wash basin, the public baths and try to figure out the correct way to add eggs to a meal that wasn't just by stepping on them.

It had been a rather harrowing few hours and now Le Fou was in his bedroom, well he called it his but it had belonged to his father before the other had passed from the plaque a few years previous and left all his possessions to his only son, letting the sounds of everyone else hard at work lull him over as he lay atop his wooden bed and hummed a few bars to himself, thinking about what he could possibly do with himself tomorrow.

Ever since Gaston had arrived in his life, Le Fou had taken to do more things around the house since he was letting Gaston live there with him and ensuring that the war hero didn't need to lift a finger, sure it was kind of pointless as Gaston did no much more than sit in a chair most chairs, overlooking the village and boast for all who could hear about his fights in the war and how he hoped to settle down with a fine woman someday, but sometimes Le Fou wished that Gaston might help out in some way.

Or at least if not help out, then at least ask him a question other than Le Fou, can you please fetch me or Le Fou can you go to the market or his ever favourite, when will dinner be ready Le Fou?

He knew it was rather selfish of him to think like that when Gaston had been through such harrowing times in the war and he was still recovering but Le Fou did need a hand every now and then, he had asked Tom, Dick and Stanley to help him out a few times which they did without fault as they loved to get it over and done with so they could listen to another war story from Gaston but recently Le Fou had went back to just doing things on his own, that was the way he liked things and he was going to keep it that way.

So that afternoon after Le Fou had had some time to relax and a few more longer than usual naps, he had been quite out of it when he heard the front door open and close, Gaston returning from his walk about the village most likely, he seemed to do that most days and always returned with another story of how nice people and the gifts they had given him this time, and before he knew what was going on, his bedroom door was being swung inwards and Gaston popped his head inside with a very strange look on his face.

He was smiling.

Sure, Le Fou had seen his friend smiling before but not as much as this, he simply looked like he was on cloud nine and he had a tune to hum as he walked up towards Le Fou, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Le Fou I have been looking for you" Gaston said with a boastful grin, another one of his ever same gestures and the next second, Le Fou was having to move his legs slightly as Gaston sat at the edge of his bed, his eyes immediately turning to Le Fou once again.

"Le Fou, I have a favour to ask of you."

Le Fou sat up straight, no matter what happened in his life, he could never turn down an offer from Gaston when it came his way, he would do most anything, no he had done most anything for Gaston.

"Of course Gaston, what can I help you with?" Le Fou tried to stop himself from sounding too eager, he had been known to be clingy and uptight around some people and he really didn't want the same to happen here, he liked being in Gaston's company, the last thing he needed was Gaston telling him to keep his distance.

"Le Fou, I met this wonderful girl when I was out in the market today, she is just new in town, moved in with her father, an inventor and I heard she likes to dance. Le Fou, would you be willing to teach me how to dance?"

Le Fou wasn't too sure how to respond to such a question, it was always something that he had hoped that Gaston would ask of him but at the same time, he was really hesitant about teaching him to dance for another girl. But he couldn't let his best friend down now could he?

Le Fou stood up suddenly, pretty sure he looked like he had just been electrocuted and turned to his best friend, holding out a hand to Gaston which the other male could only stare at, his expression turning from helpless to confused in a manner of seconds.

"Of course I will help you Gaston, which dance would you wish to learn, I am afraid I only know of one but I'd be more than willing to show you it" Le Fou continued to hold his hand out, hoping that somehow Gaston might get at what it was for eventually before he was finally proved right as Gaston's face lit up slightly and he smiled, standing once more and clasping Le Fou's hand in his own, Le Fou feeling a slight shiver dart up his spine but shoved it away and began to teach the dance as he knew it all too well.

* * *

Five hours and a few mishaps later, Gaston seemed to be getting the hang of the dance, a thing that Le Fou was glad of as he had had too many broken toes in his life to allow Gaston to step on his own one more time than was necessary and at the same time sharing such a close proximity to Gaston was beginning to dull his senses to everything else and he was sure that if he had to spend any more time in his company he might faint.

"Le Fou thank you my friend" Gaston laughed, a sight that Le Fou had never heard before and smiled to himself, even more surprised when he was suddenly swung up onto Gaston's shoulder and danced around his room for a few moments, Le Fou feeling the air burn and swim together once again as he was moved until he realised something else and looked around at Gaston once more.

Gaston was strong, he knew that too well but never before had Gaston actually lifted him off his own back and never without a slightly other story as to why this was happening or being in a much better mood than just having had learnt to dance.

Le Fou felt his feet hit the ground once again and he sighed slightly, he loved the feel of being within Gaston's own arms and he was saddened it was over but happy too that his best friend was happy.

"Well Le Fou I must be going, got to show the new girl my best dancing moves."

And with his signature wink, Gaston walked out of Le Fou's room, giving Le Fou's shoulder a quick pat and squeeze as he left before he was out the door and Le Fou sat back on his bed once more thinking to himself.

Had he really just shown his best friend how to dance the girl's part of the dance?

Oh no.


	5. She's A Funny Girl That Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Fou meets Belle One-Shot #5

**Chapter 5 - She's A Funny Girl That Belle**

 

Le Fou was bored, no bored would mean that he was actually thinking about the current things that were happening to him, Le Fou wasn't bored, he was just downright finished.

With everything.

Ever since that time two weeks ago when Gaston had came swirling into his bedroom, asking him to dance and sweeping him off his feet, Le Fou had been in a bit of a rut, he had seen Gaston around the village since that night but he was mostly chasing after Belle, the newest visitor to the village, well visitor was a strange word, more like the newest occupation and Gaston was obessed with her, he had been unable to stop his stomach from clenching everytime he saw Gaston and Belle together.

It killed him inside to know that someone like Gaston could never actually like him in anyway other than friendship, Gaston was the alpha male, the one everyone else looked up to and he walked with a purpose, knowing what he wanted and going for it.

Le Fou on the other hand was a mere lap dog, didn't really know what he was going after and usually ended up falling flat on his ass when he tried to do anything different.

Now though, Le Fou was so bored he was sitting outside the tavern just waiting for the doors to open so he could consume a whole lot of whiskey and then fall into bed, keeping his big secret to himself again and fall asleep, cursing Belle to every last place possible.

Le Fou was lost thought that he didn't notice anyone standing in-front of him until he noticed a shadow blocking his way and looked up, eyes glaring slightly before turning to shock at the sigh of Belle standing above him, looking rather concerned.

"Le Fou?" Belle kneeled down so she was sitting beside him, her hair tied back in a small messy bun as always and a book nestled under her arm.

"Why aren't you with Gaston?"

Le Fou wasn't too sure how to answer such a question, what could he really say, I'm here because you stole Gaston from me, I'm here because Gaston doesn't want to spend any time with me anymore because of you, but slightly more deep down he knew he couldn't say something like that.

"Gaston has errr other things to deal with today, things that might appear more important than ordering poor little Le Fou around" Le Fou stared at his shoes the whole entire time, he knew that most people thought he was an idiot for not standing up to Gaston but the bigger picture was that they didn't know how he felt about Gaston.

"Le Fou, I hope you understand that I don't want to come between you and Gaston's friendship, in-fact he's actually rather annoying and totally not my kind of guy, you know the obnoxious pompus man who thinks just because he is better looking than the other men that he will get all the woman in the village, it's so desperate" Belle sounded kind of exasperated, almost like she had repeated this a few times lately and Le Fou couldn't help but smile.

Belle didn't like Gaston and she had turned him down but because he was Gaston, he wouldn't give up until someone else took his eye that treated him the same way but on the other hand how could Belle not find Gaston a nice guy to be with and he wasn't an obnoxious girl, at least not all the time, he was nice and kind at times too and weirdly hot as hell with a killer smile to match.

Most of the villagers really had a good point about Belle.

She really was a funny girl that Belle and he was glad and he wasn't like her, she was too far gone and she didn't fit in at all, in-fact, Le Fou was more than well aware that Belle would never belong and she was silly to try and pretend that she was when she was a bookworm, an inventor and a wannabe teacher all wrapped up into one strange package, Gaston didn't need that kind of weird, he needed someone who understood him, someone who always smiled when the other saw him.

He needed someone like Le Fou.

And Le Fou was going to make sure that Gaston knew it.

Whether it be now or later. 

 

 

 


	6. Step One: Oh, Hey There Gaston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Fou starts his small steps in flirting with Gaston, things are strange to say the least.

**Chapter 6 - Step One: Oh, Hey There Gaston**

Le Fou had been fighting with every small part of his mind for the last few days and weeks, he couldn't really expect to do this, could he?

He wasn't about to start showing more affection towards Gaston and flirting slightly with the other man in order to see if there was anything between them, was he?

Oh yes he was.

Le Fou started off early that morning, rising at the crack of dawn whilst down the small hall he could hear the soft snores from Gaston's room letting him know the other man was still asleep, dressing as quickly as possible and hurrying out to the market where he bought a myriad of breakfast items, hurrying back home again and starting to cook up breakfast, decorating the table for the day ahead and checking that his hair was perfectly coiffed back and tied carefully into his usual ponytail as he hurried back and forth until a few moments later he heard footsteps descending the hall and he smiled, plating out all the food and taking a seat at the table, waiting.

A few moments, a very sleep tousled Gaston descended the stairs, rubbing at his eyes and yawning slightly before he finally stopped and looked around to the table, Le Fou immediately ducking his head, trying to act like he hadn't been waiting with a small smirk on his face.

"Le Fou?"

Le Fou straightened his features into a more deadpan look and turned his head back up again, looking straight into Gaston's eyes.

"Oh, hey there Gaston. I never heard you coming downstairs, I made breakfast" Le Fou gestured to the two breakfast plates sitting at either side of the table and was rewarded as Gaston plopped down in the other chair, rubbing at his eyes again before digging into his food, Le Fou eating a little slower and watching Gaston out of the corner of his eye.

A few minutes later, Gaston had cleared his plate and he sat back, a satisfied smile on his face and stretching his legs out, softly kicking Le Fou in the shin, the other man smiling to himself as he finally emptied his plate and stood up, grabbing both plates and walking over to the wooden basin to start to wash them, Belle's helpful book words in his ears.

'Step One, Get him to help you with work'

"Gaston?" Le Fou called over his shoulder, chancing a quick glance to the other man who looked around, a quizzical look on his face, one that Le Fou had only seen a few times before when Belle first rejected him.

"What is it Le Fou?"

Le Fou took a deep breath, he would have to get this next part down to a tee or else everything would be ruined and he would have to start all over again tomorrow.

"I was just wondering if you could come give me a hand with these dishes, it's just there so heavy and I don't think I can carry them all."

Le Fou waited for a few breaths, his back still turned away from Gaston and his heart slightly beginning to race.

"Le Fou, you know very well that I do not do small things such as dishes besides there are hardly any."

Le Fou sighed to himself, he was going to have to try a different approach.

"But Gaston, there are dishes than I thought and the wooden basin is much bigger than me, please can't you help just a little bit?"

Le Fou stilled again, his heart thumping deep in his rib cage and a thin layering of sweat starting to spread over his brow, was this going to work or was it going to be a big bust?

Le Fou waited a few more seconds, hands shaking a little bit and holding the dish still slightly in the water, wondering if Gaston had actually heard him or not when suddenly two warm arms engulfed him from behind, strong hands coming down to join Le Fou's own as he tried his best to stop the shaking and concentrate on anything else.

"Okay fine" Gaston's voice came from right behind his ear and Le Fou had stifle a gasp as he felt the air from Gaston's mouth lightly touch his ear, sending a thrill of anxiety throughout his whole body and he took another deep breath, lifting his hands away from the water to let it drop back into the water, softly grabbing Gaston's with his own to make him grab the plate back up and making a soft rounding motion with Gaston's hands to show him how to wash the dish completely.

"Like this?" Gaston's breath was warm, in his ear this time and Le Fou had to fight back a shudder as Gaston used both their hands to wash the dish in a circular motion.

"Uh huh.. I mean, yep... yeah, that's the spirit boss" Le Fou blushed red, glad that Gaston couldn't see his face currently and without waiting a second or two more, he ducked out from under Gaston's arms, smirking to himself when Gaston turned a look of utter betrayal on him.

"Hey, but what.... Le Fou?"

"Sorry" Le Fou started to back away, smile still on his face.

"One guy cooks, the other washes dishes."

And before Gaston could even begin to think of a witty reply, Le Fou turned on his heel and sprinted away, blushing more and thanking Belle in his mind, she might be strange but she was also smart with some things.

Only four more steps to go. 


	7. Step Two: Blow Me One Last Dart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Fou and Gaston play a game of darts, Le Fou didn't think it would be so easy...

**Chapter 7 - Step Two: Blow Me One Last Dart.**

Le Fou had been having a great week, not only had his first step of his plan gone a lot better than he had originally thought but Gaston had actually been paying him a lot more attention due to it and had been following him and copying some of his actions such as cleaning out the chicken coops, brushing around the house and doing washing.

Now it was another late night in the tavern, Gaston gulping down his sixth tankard of beer whilst Le Fou still nursed his first, too afraid to get too drunk and tell Gaston his full plan.

It had been a long day, both he and Gaston had been cleaning around the house most of the day then they had walked to the market, grabbed some dinner ingredients and put together a rather tasty meal of berries and beef followed by a small glass of mead before they had hurried off to the tavern from some of the latest news from the villagers and their complaints. 

It had been a bit of a long meeting and afterwards most of the villagers had left to return to their houses and wonder what to complain about next whilst a few other villagers grabbed a few beers and gulped them down with others and as for Gaston and Le Fou, yep they had sat in their usual chairs, master and servant, the boss and his assistant, the lion and the mouse, the big guy who helped out the little guy, Gaston gulping down a few tankards whilst Le Fou carefully nursed his, watching Gaston out of the corner of his eye.

Gaston sat down his seventh tankard and leaned back in his chair, placing his feet up onto the stool in-front of him and smirking around himself.

"Ah Le Fou, isn't it just great here? We can sit together like nothing else urks us and raise a glass to our friendship one that will forever be strong and fierce."

Le Fou smiled back slightly, his hand covering his drink again and looking over to the opposite side of the tavern, he knew fully well that Gaston was his dearest and truest friend but hearing the other man say just stung just that much more than he had originally thought it would.

He had to think of something, closing his eyes for a few moments, Le Fou tried to picture what Belle had spoken to him through her book, the next big plan of her's.

'Step two, play a game together and get him to help you out'

Le Fou smiled more as he finally spotted it. Hanging in the furthest corner of the tavern, gathering dust from it's lack of use and looking rather worn down was; a dart board.

"Gaston, what would you say to a friendly game of darts my friend?"

Gaston smirked, placing his feet back firmly on the ground once again and standing up with a start, Le Fou knew that Gaston could never say no to a friendly match, whether it was actually friendly or not.

"Of course dear Le Fou, let us play on and see who the better champion is."

* * *

Two hours later and Le Fou felt like his fingers were going to fall off, each one was blistered and bruised, his cheeks were fired red and his hair was already beginning to come out of it's ponytail and splay more around his back.

Since the game had begun, Le Fou had been throwing immensely horrible darts, letting the dart hit the wall or just land on the floor, keeping his eyes on Gaston, silently conveying his need for help and when that didn't work at first, he 'accidentally' landed his next throw near Gaston's foot and finally the other man turned to him, a look of playful humour on his face.

"Le Fou, where did you learn to play darts because I'm afraid my friend that wherever it was and whoever taught you forgot a few things in the process, first of all actually trying to hit the target."

Le Fou blushed and looked shyly away from Gaston, he knew he was a horrible shot, he had always been horrible at sports and this was just another nail in the coffin of his awkwardness.

"Let me help you now my dear friend."

The next thing that Le Fou knew, Gaston held his hand with the other man's own, dart pointed correctly within it and a look of sheer determination on the other's face.

"Okay Le Fou so all you need to do is to bring you're hand back like thus" Gaston prepared to start bringing Le Fou's hand back with his own "And let it fly like this."

The dart flew through the air, twirling over and over like a ballerina in mid step before it seemed to make it's decision and landed near perfect middle on the dart board.

"Oh my god" Le Fou squealed slightly and without thinking threw his arms around Gaston's back, pulling him into a deep and warm hug, squishing his face into his friend's chest.

A few moments passed and Le Fou couldn't focus on much apart from the warm feeling of Gaston's chest beneath his cheek and how Gaston's arms fit so snugly around his own waist.

Le Fou finally pulled away, trying his hardest to hide his hurt at having to let go but at the same time, he was sure it was a good idea to let go of Gaston as if not, he would probably have kissed the other man.

"Thank you Gaston" Le Fou finally stammered out and turned on his heel, grabbing his tankard and throwing it down in one swift gulp as he ran out of the tavern, not daring to look back.

Three steps left to go.

 

 


	8. Step Three: Oh Who Am I Kidding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou asks Gaston a series of questions to find out what his ideal mate is and regrets asking immediately.

**Chapter 8 - Step Three: Oh Who Am I Kidding?**

"Gaston?"

"Hmmm."

Le Fou sat on the edge of his bed once late Saturday afternoon, watching the village around him pass by in a whirlwind of colours and sounds whilst his brain was less put together, for the past week and a half, he had been using Belle's well known knowledge of books to learn how to flirt and try to get Gaston to understand how he felt and maybe ask him out but the whole thing was proving ton be much more difficult than he had originally thought.

Now he was onto step three of his plan, learn about Gaston's ideal person and try to find the best way he could fit in right there without changing himself at all and be the perfect guy for Gaston.

However, there was still the small matter of fact of trying to make it sound as far away from the truth as possible whilst at the same time also trying to sound like he meant what he was saying, it was too difficult to put into real words, he just had to try his best.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something at all?"

This was it, Le Fou thought to himself, readying his brain and taking a few calming deep breaths, the time to shine and show how much of a great actor he could be when he wanted to be.

"Of course Le Fou ask away, you know this already, I am an open book."

Okay, Le Fou looked his friend in the eyes, trying his best not to blink too much and give his game away.

"Okay you see I have this friend and she thinks that you're really good looking but she's not too sure what sort of girl's you go for" Le Fou watched Gaston's face change from a look mild interest and rather simplified to interested and alert all at the mention of one girl who most certainly did not exist.

"What does she look like?" Gaston sat up straight on Le Fou's bed, moving a hand through his perfect hair and blinking perfect eyes at him.

"Erm well she's kind of slightly short, even shorter than me and a little bit on the dumpy side but she has a fantastic killer smile and heavenly chocolate brown eyes."

Le Fou wasn't sure if he was trying to describe himself more or the female version of himself that Gaston would have went for in a heartbeat, it was just becoming harder and harder to stay on the right side of things and he was pretty sure that this was going to be the finale time where he could try and make something work.

"She sounds perfect, how old is she and where does she live? Does she travel much if she does not live here and does she mind people who have been in the war?"

Le Fou gritted his teeth and held back a thick sigh, he had been wanting to just answer a few small questions about this 'girl' but now he had to make up a whole new place for her to live and her age and how she felt about war heroes, couldn't Gaston just hear of a perfect girl and leave it at that?

Apparently not was the biggest obvious answer to Le Fou at that moment in time.

"Well you see she...." Le Fou took in a deep breath, looking up at Gaston again, feeling his heart begin to thump over and over in his chest once more and before he really knew what he was doing, he had opened his mouth again.

"I can't do it anymore, Belle said this would work and it's doing the opposite and oh who am I kidding? You're perfect and sweet and kind and you're amazingly good looking Gaston. There is no girl Gaston, it's me, I think you're gorgeous and I've been flirting with you over this past week and a half to get you're attention enough to get you to ask me out but it's never going to happen now and I know that....."

Le Fou took in a another deep breath, staring at his bed covers, he couldn't believe how he had just blabbed everything out to Gaston in a mere matter of seconds and without even releasing what he was saying, had his brain shut down or went into over-drive leaving him to try hard to catch up from the back of it all.

The longer that Le Fou sat, the longer he could hear his heart thumping away again and the longer he felt he could hear the silence building up all around, it sounded like a million crickets were making a nest within his body and he was just the vessel to hold the swarm, it was quiet and he wasn't sure if Gaston was still there or not, nor was he too sure if Gaston had even heard him, maybe he had mumbled the whole thing and Gaston was staring at him to find out what he had said or maybe Gaston had heard everything and was trying to run away from him quietly.

"Le Fou..."

A hand was placed on his own and Le Fou looked up, his eyes swimming with tears, his bottom lip trembling slightly and a small gasp of air leaving him, Gaston had heard him after all it would seem but he wasn't running away... Why?

"I know what you've been up to these past couple of weeks, I knew from the beginning with the dishes and I know now that there is no girl, I know it's all you Le Fou, I however need to tell you something before then...."

Le Fou stared back at him, breathing heavily and a look of pure curiosity but also nervousness evident upon his round cheeks.

"Of course Gaston, you can tell me anything."

**_To Be Continued._ **

 


	9. Gaston's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston tells Le Fou about himself since coming to the village and how he feels about Le Fou

**Chapter 9 - Gaston's Story**

**Gaston's P.O.V.**

I was trying hard not to let anything I said hurt him too much but I also knew that I had to be truthful with him lest he think less of me, it had after-all been quite clear to me since the day I had met this other man that he had shown feelings for me that were different, feelings of pure and utter love, not a hint of friendship in sight and I had to say at first it had frightened me to think that my new companion had these feelings for me but as the days bled into weeks and then months, I began to notice that I actually did not mind these feelings at all and I was in-fact beginning to feel them back.

Let me begin with telling you of how I first felt when I met Le Fou, as you may well know it was my first day in the small village of Villeneuve after five years spent in the war and my first thought had been that this place was very strange, very quiet compared to the loud bangs and explosions every night and day during the war and so I had found myself unsure of myself and unsure of where I should be going.

But then I had been invited by the mayor of Villeneuve to have my pick of any house which I would like to stay at for my choosing and so I had chose Le Fou's not realising at first how non-fool like he really was.

The first few weeks of my stay at this new house were very different, I still sprang up suddenly at the sound of large noises and one time when Le Fou came into my room to give me a glass of water I had accidentally nearly strangled him thinking he was an enemy solider sneaking up on me.

But then as suddenly as these small movements left me, I found becoming more and more at ease in the village and more at ease with my new companion Le Fou who was always on hand to help me out no matter what the occasion even going as far as to wash all my clothes in a different way from his own just because I had once said that I didn't like the way I had seen others do their washing.

Then one day I found myself staring after Le Fou after we had been having a few drinks together in the tavern, how he spoke and laughed with some of the other bar patrons, joking about this that and the next thing of which I had no idea and how he seemed to get on most with three young men, Tom, Dick and Stanley, all of whom also liked to hang onto my each and every word but this time were listening intently to Le Fou tell his tale of his shirt getting ripped after his fight with the bushes, the three other men laughing with him.

It was then that I think I first noticed the small sort of feelings that I was beginning to have for Le Fou, the sight of how he got so into his story and how he always seemed so sure of himself no matter if people were laughing at or with him but the main thing I was beginning to notice was that when other people touched Le Fou, even just a small pat on the hand or a hug or pat on the back, I was becoming jealous, even now seeing Stanley lay a hand upon  Le Fou's shoulder to stop him from falling off his stool as he laughed was making my back straighten, my eyes burn brighter and my hands clench tighter around the tankard.

After that first moment, I tried my hardest to push the thoughts away, thinking no more of it and imaging that I could just push the thoughts away and all would go back to as it was before but the more time I was spending with Le Fou, the harder I was finding it to push the thoughts away and the harder I was pushing down on my body to stop from just leaping up and kissing him, smashing my lips to his and hearing his gasp as our mouths met in our sweetest way ever.

I had of course dreamed of many a time where I would first kiss Le Fou, it had always been a moment where it was just the two of us, both of us tired from the day and sitting together, I would lean in first and he would meet me halfway then there would be sparks and I would continue to kiss him until we ran out of breath and had to pull away,

But then one day when I was feeling extra down on myself and wondering what I could do to stop the feelings, I had met the newest addition to our little town, Belle, a girl so beautiful that everywhere she went she had heads turning to meet her and everyone would always stop her to ask her questions if only to listen to her sweet voice.

And that was when it hit me, if I couldn't have Le Fou, I could of course entertain myself with Belle, she might not the sort of girl I would usually go for but this would keep my thoughts away from Le Fou for a while and allow me to maybe understand what I was feeling.

So the next morning, I had awoken earlier than usual, dressed without breakfast and headed out in the little town, seeing Belle reading again by the fountain and I approached her, taping her on the shoulder and engaged her in conversation about how we would make the greatest of man and wife and how she would not meet a better man than me.

But she had turned me down.. Me Gaston?

I had went back for the next few weeks, trying my hardest to get on her good side and each time she turned me down, giving me each and every good excuse in the book before finally stating that we would never be married and that I should leave her alone but I never gave up, making sure to use Le Fou to help me out with new ways to impress Belle whilst at the same time my feelings continued to grow for Le Fou as each ad everyday passed, my head closer and closer to bursting until I finally noticed something strange.

Le Fou was beginning to ask me to do some things around the small house to help out, it had started with washing the dishes and feeding the chickens before it had lead to more and more things, my mind beginning to think that maybe he was showing his affections for me and I was proved right the next few weeks as he continued to ask me for help even with darts, something that Le Fou was not the greatest at anyway and then asking me about a girl that I knew did not even actually exist and leaving me to take a few deep breaths as I told him that I had known from the very beginning how he felt and that I knew the girl did not exist.

Le Fou had stared at me, eyes wide and uncertain, almost like he were scared of my answer to all of this and whilst I knew I loved him, I too was uncertain about how I should procced, accepting everything as was was one thing for sure, a factor I would be most pleased with but at the same time, the villagers knew little of the man whom lived in the house with Gaston and throwing him out into the small spotlight like that was unfair to say the least but was it fair to both of us.

"Le Fou I need to tell you something, I know I had said I would explain myself and I hope that by telling you of my affections for you that I have made things a little easier on you, however I need you to understand something very carefully now when I tell you, I want to be with you Le Fou, I want to be there for you through everything but it's not fair to throw this on you like that. Do you understand?"  


	10. Step Three: Oh Who Am I Kidding? - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Gaston's story and how LeFou feels about everything.

**Chapter 10 - Step Three: Oh Who Am I Kidding? - Part 2**

**Le Fou's P.O.V.**

Le Fou wasn't too sure of what he was hearing, Gaston had feelings for him too, he knew that much and Gaston also wanted to be with him but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Le Fou or bring him out in the open by making him be with Gaston but there was something that Le Fou could not understand, if Gaston had strong feelings for him and loved him too like he said then why was the other trying to make it out as if they couldn't be together after all.

"Gaston... I don't understand what you're saying, if you love me as much as you say you do then why do you recoil from having me as your everything, do you only wish to keep me as a secret?" Le Fou stared up into Gaston's strong face, placing his hand on Gaston's muscled thigh and moving closer to him.

"Le Fou, please, you do not understand I wish to be with you, I do but it just isn't that easy. Many people in the village would think twice about you, they would only think that you were with me out of fear and not a real loving affection for a man whom you would hope to spend the rest of your life" Gaston pushed his hand off of his thigh and started to move away towards the other side of the bed, turning his head away but Le Fou had had enough.

"Gaston! Look at me. I do not care what the villagers may think of me. I love you, don't you see that this is enough? You are the only man I have ever wanted in my whole life and you will continue to be the man for me through everything. I don't care about anyone else as long as we are happy together."

Gaston turned his head up, looking Le Fou straight in the eyes, noticing how serious the other man looked as he stared at him, this was real, this was what they both wanted and this was what would make everything in their lives less complicated.

"Gaston. I love you."

Before even of them was even more than well aware what was happening, Gaston moved forwards, grasping Le Fou by the back of his head, Le Fou's eyes widening in slight arousal, slight nerves before they were closed in pure ecstasy as Gaston pulled their face's together, Le Fou tilting his own at the last second and the next thing he was aware of were soft, wet lips brushing his own in a pure moment of bliss.

It was like and yet so unlike anything that Le Fou had ever experienced before, his whole body was alive with fire and yet cold to the touch as Gaston's lips touched his and didn't pull away, Le Fou bringing his hands up to slide behind Gaston's neck and play with the magnificent hair he found there, curling his finger tips around the softness before pulling at the thin ribbon keeping the hair held back and Gaston's hair spilled out over his shoulders, a thin fluttering of hair landing beside Le Fou who giggled slightly before pulling away from the kiss.

"I have been waiting for that forever."

"As have I Le Fou. As have I."

Le Fou couldn't help but smile again as Gaston brought him back in for another kiss and the whole world melted away.

It was just him. Him and Gaston.

Nothing else mattered.


	11. I'm Going To Make Belle My Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going well for our little Gafou (Gaston/Le Fou) of course something or someone has to disrupt that.

**Chapter 11 - I'm Going To Make Belle My Wife**

**Gaston's P.O.V.**

I don't think I have ever been this happy in my whole entire life, in-fact no that was wrong, I happen to know for a fact that I have never been this happy before in my life.

Ever.

Not even had I felt this free during the war,now I was more free and able to just be myself to an extent of course, I still had to put up a front in the village that me and Le Fou were just friends and nothing much which was rather difficult when he was so perfect and funny and charming and so full of life.

He was like a little kid trapped in an overgrown man's body, he could jump about the tavern any time of the day, smile on his face as he told story after story of his days and making most people laugh as he acted out some of his favourite scenes from the day usually ending with cheers and some people shaking their heads.

He wasn't nicknamed the fool for nothing.

That was another part of this new being careful, me and Le Fou had been secretly together for just over a few weeks now and we had had many a time together, just lying in the same bed, sweat glistening off our exhausted bodies and staring at the other taking each other in but I still hadn't learned Le Fou's real name.

It was rather strange, when I had first met him, I had always imagined that this was his real name but after a few weeks of everyone laughing about how well he fitted the nickname, it had become a natural instinct of mine to find out just what exactly his real name was.

Even when I had questioned him about it after having a few too many drinks in the tavern, I still hadn't gotten any closer to finding out my love's true identity and why he was hiding the true heritage.

But as my time grew nearer and nearer towards hopefully finding out Le Fou's real name, a whole disaster seemed to be sneaking up on me unannounced until one pleasant summer's day after I and Le Fou had just finished breakfast and were thinking of taking a stroll through the market to buy some things for tonight's meal there had come two sharp knocks on the front door of Le Fou's and I house.

Giving Le Fou a strange, quizzical look which he returned in question, I hurried over to the door, unlocking the bolts and locks before pulling the door open and stopping short at what I was seeing on the other side.

"Mamma, Papa?"

Standing on the other end of the door, smiling in at me were my parents. Two people whom I had not seen nor spoke to in such a long time, such I had left for the war at least.

"Are you not going to invite us inside your lovely accommodation Gaston" Mamma had never thought that a house with only chickens outside was lovely and that was proved as she turned her nose up at the mere thought of it.

My parents were what you called very sophisticated and uptight, they believed that everything had to go according to plan, including making out a big lifelong plan for their only son, me, annoyed and seriously pissed off Gaston.

The plan was that I grow up to the age of seventeen, attend school and work for a few years before being enrolled in the army and once I had served my time, I was to return either to my hometown or any village, remain there for a few months and in that time pick out a wife to whom I would be wed when my parents came to visit.

Unfortunately I had forgotten about that last part, I had been too focused on getting to know Le Fou better and annoy Belle with my striking good looks and charm to think anymore of the impending marriage that I was to be roped in.

"Gaston. You do know that I as one do not like to be kept waiting young man."

I jumped slightly and backed up a few spaces to allow my parents to enter the small home I was sharing with Le Fou, the other man thankfully in the kitchen at this current time so would not have to be bare part to this horrifying appeal.

"I am very sorry mama. Papa you look well" I smiled as sweetly at my Papa as I could, hoping that he would at least crack a smile back but the biggest thing with my Papa was very clear, he had never and would continue to never smile no matter how flattering one was to him.

"Now Gaston. We have been waiting. It has been nearly four months since we allowed you to come to this small village and yet we still have not received any news on you're impending marriage. Have you forgotten of you're arrangement, young man?"

I could only stare back at mama, did she really think that I could have forgotten something as primeval as this piece of news, having had it fed into my brain since I had been old enough to talk so now there was definetly no way I was going to forget something like that, I had just forgotten the part where I was supposed to inform my parents once I had picked the woman I would marry.

"Of course not mama, I am afraid to tell you that I have been spending a bit much time with my bride to be getting to know her better, I am sorry I did not write sooner to you and Papa, maybe you should just head on back home and I'll write you once I have more information on my bride and when we shall me married."

I was trying to get rid of my parents and I was very sure that they were very aware of this factor but I couldn't bring myself to care, I had to get rid of them before Le Fou came back.

"Just one question then we shall leave you be. Just what is the name of this new bride of yours to be?"

I stopped still again, my mind running a mile a minute whilst my heart was stuck in my throat and I turned my lips down into a small frown as I thought, who on earth could be my soon to be bride.

Then it hit me. Of course. That was it.

"I'm going to make Belle my wife." 

 


	12. I Can't Be Your Perfect Paper Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston tries to tell Le Fou about what his parents want him to do and why. Le Fou isn't as understanding as Gaston thinks.

**Chapter 12 - I Can't Be Your Perfect Paper Doll**

**Gaston's P.O.V.**

It had been two hours, two long, excruciating hours since my parents had finally left the house I was sharing with Le Fou and been on their way, saying they would return in a few days to see me in the company of my beloved and explaining that they thought I should move out of the "low-life" haystack I currently lived in.

Not that I was going to do a thing like it, I was fully and exceptionally happy here in this house even with it's chickens and roosters that called out at all times of the day but there was something that this house did have that my parents could never understand.

Le Fou.

Without him around, I'm pretty sure my whole stay in this village would have been as horrible as Stanley dressing in drab and trying to look like a very strange bimbette, as if three of them weren't bad enough, so I was very glad to have Le Fou but not only that, I was in love with him.

The other thing that my parents had never and would never understand is the fact that I actually like men a lot like woman, well kind of, okay maybe I liked men just that little bit more and the one man who was currently standing in the kitchen of our home, chopping berries and steak for our dinner was the man that I liked the most but my parents just didn't see it, they couldn't understand how a man could lay with another man and not burst into flames.

Well trust me Mama and Papa, I have done it like five times, all with Le Fou and I've yet to burst into flames or be called an abomination but then again, no-one actually knew about me and Le Fou apart from yep you guessed it, or you've just been paying really good attention, is me and Le Fou so I guess we didn't really have any other experiences to go on.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Le Fou's adorable voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned my head up to look at him, a stray smile crossing my lips.

"Oh nothing, just how amazing a cook you are and how I can't wait to simply ravish you tonight."

I smirked as Le Fou begun to blush bright red, he always seemed to be the same, anytime I complimented him or spoke of our sexual encounters together, he would blush and start giggling like a little school girl and change the subject onto something else.

"Gaston.... Shhhh.. Someone might hear you" Le Fou giggled and I smiled again, mission accomplished, we could move on.

"But come on, be serious Gast, I know when you're being weird and abrasive, or at least more so than usual and this is definitely one of these times." Or then again, maybe we couldn't.

I sighed and patted the spot next to me at the kitchen table where I sat, reaching out for Le Fou who gave me a very strange look and quickly put his chopping knife down, hurrying over to grab my hands too, plopping down into the seat next to mine.

"Gaston, honey what's going on?"

I grabbed onto Le Fou's hands tighter, kissing each one with grace and letting my lips rest there for a few seconds.

"Le Fou, my parents wish for me to be married" I looked up into his brilliant brown eyes noticing how they seemed to hold still for a few seconds, shaking a couple of times between each of mine before finally just looking me straight on, his eyes a little brighter than normal.

"They don't react kindly to us Gaston do they?"

I couldn't stand the look on his face, it was like someone had just kicked Le Fou's puppy, not that he had any but it was causing me such pain and anguish as I stared back at him, I couldn't tell the truth but I also couldn't lie to him either.

I.......

"Of course they do Le Fou, in-fact they wish us to be married as soon as possible."

"Really?" LeFou's face lit up again, a smile appearing upon his sweet little jawline once more and his eyes widening with happiness this time around.

Oh god, what had I done?


	13. Give Me A Reason, Gaston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston's parents have returned. Uh Oh.....

**Chapter 13 - Give Me A Reason, Gaston**

**Le Fou's P.O.V.**

Le Fou couldn't believe it, he had been finding it hard to believe for the last few days, weeks even, he had the most handsome man in the village on his arm and now said man was going to be marrying him since he had straightened it all out with his parents and they were all fine with it.

Le Fou was in the best mood he had been in for months, he had taken to skip more as he walked, said hello to everyone he passed and even complimented Maurice on one of his new inventions that five seconds later had blown up in his face. Literally.

But since the moment that Gaston had asked his hand in marriage, the other man had begun to act strange, much like he himself had been when trying not to let his true feelings about Gaston rear their head but this was different too, it was almost like Gaston was beginning to regret asking him, kind of like he didn't want to marry him after all.

Le Fou had questioned Gaston about the strange ways he had been behaving and each time Gaston had awkwardly laughed, stated that he wasn't acting strange and ran off to do something, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and telling him he would be right back.

He would usually end up going missing for hours on end and returning well into the night just after Le Fou was tidying up around the house and putting the chickens away into their coops, he would appear smiling and fixing his hat on his head, stating he was rather hungry and he would approach the other man, bringing him into a hug, kissing him lightly and head inside to put together a quick meal leaving Le Fou outside wondering what was going on.

It wasn't really until a few days later after Gaston had snuck off again that Le Fou decided enough was enough.

Donning his travelling cloak and most comfortable shoes, Le Fou stole out after Gaston, carefully following the hunter's tracks all the road until he reached a small, vanilla white cottage with horse and carriage parked outside and three people standing within the main room, Le Fou immediately recognising Gaston's tall, slim frame and voice but the other two he wasn't too sure of.

One was a man, tall but only slightly taller than Gaston, black hair much like Gaston's himself that was tapered back so much that it looked like someone had craved it into his skin, a thin line in place of where a smile would usually rest upon Gaston's own lips and wearing clothes of purest black.

This man had to be Gaston's father, they even had the same hair colour.

The other person inside the room belonged to that of woman, slightly smaller than the man but she too had silky black hair, pulled back onto the top of her hair and held back by around a thousand tiny pins and one big ribbon. The woman was crying softly, no tears visible on her face but her shoulders heaving with each "sob" and clutching onto Gaston's arm, a smile upon her too thin lips.

This could only be Gaston's mother.

Creeping closer, Le Fou ducked into the bushes in-front of the house, trying to make as little a rustle as possible as he listened up to the conversation currently going on above him.

"Oh Gaston honey I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you found someone who can give me grandchildren, now tell me when shall you and Belle be married?"

Le Fou froze in his hiding place, stomach contracting and clenching, almost as if someone were squeezing his heart into a thousand tiny little pieces but no, he couldn't possibly have heard her correctly, Gaston had told him they were to be married, but somehow he was going to be marrying Belle instead?

"Now Mama, you misunderstand me" Le Fou smiled a little bit, that was Gaston, he was sure he must have misheard it, there was no way that Gaston would ever marry Belle, Belle annoyed him and the other man had his heart right now.

"I will not simply be marrying Belle. I must spend some more time with her first and make sure she is the one that I wish to marry, I have many woman in this village who would wish to be my wife just as much as Belle."

Le Fou felt his heart break again, cracking just slightly more and he had to bite back a sob, why was Gaston talking about marrying Belle when the two of them were meant to be, hadn't Gaston meant it when he said he wanted to marry him, had this been why he had been running off like that?

"Of course Gaston my son. Just make sure nothing stops you from reaching your goal such as that little Lapin fellow."

Gaston's father chuckled, Gaston joining in a few seconds later followed by his mother whilst Le Fou sat in the same corner, bringing his knees up to his chest, silent sobs rocketing through his whole body.

"Oh you mean Le Fou? Don't worry Papa, he means nothing to me."

And Le Fou was sure his heart had just broken.

 


	14. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Fou talks to Gaston after hearing him speak to his parents. What will be said?

**Chapter 14 - You Give Love A Bad Name**

"I heard you...."

The words dangled in the air between the two men, Le Fou staring straight at Gaston who paused in the middle of the entrance-way, hand halfway up to take his hat off but he dropped it in the next second and stared back at the other man.

"Le Fou, let me explain...."

But Le Fou had had enough of people trying to explain things to him, everyone had always done something nice for him, made him trust them then pulled the rug out from under him and left him with only an explanation and an I'm so sorry that things had to end like this. 

"No Gaston, you can't explain this away anymore" Le Fou stood his ground, no matter how his heart wanted him to break down and run straight to the other man, telling him they could work it out and everything would be okay, he just couldn't do it this time.

"You told me a thousand times that you wanted to be with me and you wanted to marry me and you told me that your parents were fine with us being together and being married but that was obviously a lie wasn't it?" Le Fou could feel his hands beginning to shake again, for the past few hours since he had arrived home after running away from the conversation he had over-heard, he had been practising what he would say in-front of his mirror but now that it was here however he had no idea how hard it would be to not just break down, he had to be strong and get it all out.

"Wasn't it?" Le Fou continued to stare straight at Gaston, not letting the other man speak and pointing a shaking finger at Gaston "You told me that we were meant to be and you told me that everything was going to be fine. You lied to me and told me that everything was good. Was all that it ever was? Just a lie?"

"..."

"No, don't even try to defend yourself Gaston, I know what I heard and I know that you are due to marry Belle when the time comes unless you find another woman to marry you that you like better than Belle. And little Le Fou isn't to mess up since he means nothing to you" Le Fou felt his eyes begin to water, angrily swatting at the tears he could find there and looking away from Gaston at last.

"If you are to marry Belle for your family to be happy with you then I won't stand in your way. Goodbye Gaston" Le Fou turned fully away from the other man, squeezing his fingers into his fists, nails biting deep into the skin but he couldn't care, the words he had just spoken were the hardest he had ever had to utter before, he didn't want to repeat them or even have to think about them again.

"Le Fou."

Before he was fully aware of it, Gaston had stormed up to him, pulled him into a deep hug and held him there in the embrace, Le Fou not being able to fight the tears that fell as he placed his already cold chin on Gaston's rather warm shoulder, deeply taking in the scent of Gaston. It was too much but at the same time, it was not enough.

"No..." Le Fou tried to push Gaston off of him after a few minutes, cursing himself as Gaston refused to let go, his arms still wrapped tightly around Le Fou's waist and pressing soft kisses onto every piece of available skin he could find. 

"No.... Gaston" Le Fou could feel his whole body beginning to react to Gaston's kisses as the other man begun to kiss down his neck, sucking at the skin there and Le Fou moaned slightly, pushing at the other man's chest in the next second.

"Gaston.... Please... No.... Gaston....." Le Fou lifted his hand again, ready to push Gaston's chest, the other man moving in the last second and Le Fou instead smacked a hand against Gaston's cheek, going pale in the next second as Gaston finally let go of him and Le Fou backed into the corner, staring back at the other man who still seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Gaston?"

Le Fou whispered his words, not wishing to cause a sudden, drastic change in the other man who was now holding onto his cheek, looking unsure of what had just happened whilst Le Fou stared back, trying to access how it had all happened.

"Gaston?"

Between one second and the next, Gaston seemed to snap in action, one second he was standing in place, hand still on his cheek and the next, Le Fou found himself pinned up against the wall, Gaston right in-front of him keeping him there as he stared down at him, Le Fou struggling again to push him off but before he could do more than move, Gaston slammed his back against the wall, yanking his arms up to his sides and holding them there in a too tight death grip, Le Fou frozen in fear as Gaston leaned in, biting harshly on his neck and chest as he began to rip Le Fou of his clothing, Le Fou still unable to move.

"Gaston...." Le Fou hardly dared to whisper the words, his whole body beginning to tremble as Gaston ripped his shirt off his body, the buttons spilling out everywhere before his hands were let go as Gaston smirked, turning Le Fou around to face the wall, his whole body trembling again as he felt Gaston's hands at his ass, his chest, all over his body before there was another loud rip and Le Fou began to feel a bit colder but he still wasn't able to move.

Taking a shallow, deep breath, Le Fou tried his hardest to move an inch but was forced back as Gaston shoved him back into the wall, his chest hitting the wooden support there as he felt Gaston ripping at his clothes again and before he really knew it, he was fully naked, his underwear hanging somewhere just above his ankles whilst his trousers lay on a heap around his feet, buttons ripped apart at the back and two large hand rips where Gaston had put his hands.

"Gaston... please don't...."

Le Fou gagged and spat as something was shoved into his mouth and he bit down on the offending item, more tears beginning to join the ones already drying on his cheeks, he was defenceless against this new Gaston, this Gaston unlike anything he had ever experienced before and this Gaston whom Le Fou could hear was undoing his own trousers with less roughness.

Le Fou began to sob, thick wet tears rolling down his eyes and a moment of sheer numbness over-taking his whole body, he was going to die, Gaston was going to kill him but why did he have to be naked to be killed.

"Shut up" Le Fou had no time to react as a hand reached up to him, smacking him around the face and knocking him quiet, still silent sobs shaking through his body as he prepared himself for the worst, Gaston was in charge here, he was the boss.

Facing the wall, Le Fou clenched his hands into his fists, closing his eyes and shaking softly, feeling shaken as something pressed up against his ass and in the next second, his eyes snapped open wide, screams unheard slamming into his gag as Gaston roughly pushed inside of him, giving no time to stretch him out like he had before, this was a completely different story altogether.

Le Fou screamed a few more times into the rag as Gaston harshly started to pull out of him before slamming right back in again, biting sharply at his neck again and Le Fou felt a little bit of blood begin to form from the bite,  his eyes welling up again as he tried to fight off Gaston's attack but it was to no avail, the attack seemed to be never-ending and Le Fou was sure he could hear each and every pump as his chest hit the wall again and again, Gaston eventually seeming to give up and shoving once more into him, pulling out right away and shoving Le Fou into the wall again who fell this time, his hands no longer able to support him and he curled into a ball, letting the tears overwhelm him as he tried to move away Gaston, already beginning to feel a bit of blood forming at his ass and pain as bruises seemed to form.

"I knew you weren't good enough to be my love Le Fou. Now Belle will have to be mine. Meet me tomorrow, we shall go hunting and to the village where I shall ask Belle to be my wife. Now get up.... GET UP!" Gaston yelled, Le Fou curling in on himself again and pressing back against the onslaught of the terror as Gaston slammed a black boot into his stomach, Le Fou crying out into the gag once again, more tears leaving his eyes.

"Oh never mind."

Gaston walked away and Le Fou continued to lie in the same position, his back against the wall and his whole body shivering, he couldn't believe that Gaston had just done that to him, the one man who told him he would always love him no matter what and would never hurt him.

What was wrong with him?

He was changing and not in the good way... 


	15. Cold As You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermaths of what Gaston did to LeFou.

**Chapter 15 - Cold As You**

The next morning as Le Fou slowly started to open his eyes, he became aware of three small things all at the same time but at the same time, all different too.

  * One, his backside was on fire but the thing he was currently lying was cold as ice and helping slightly. 
  * Two, there was still something in his mouth, like that of a sock, that hadn't cut off his breathing but was being an annoyance.
  * And three, he was still completely and utterly naked.



Opening his eyes wider and sitting up, Le Fou slowly lifted his hands and pulled the gag out of his mouth, choking slightly as he did so and holding the thing in his hands for a few seconds before opening his hand and seeing a small balled up sock in his hand, his saliva and blood coating the sides where he had bit into it and teeth marks from where he had been trying to get it out at first.

Le Fou shook his head and put his head into his hands, gritting his teeth as his ass contracted in pain.

It had really happened, Gaston had really raped him yesterday and left him there, he had actually left him there to sleep off his pain and hadn't even bothered to come and check in on him.

Le Fou began to cry again as the words sunk in deeper, his ass hurt as did his back and neck and he was shivering but yet he didn't want to feel anything at all.

After a few minutes, Le Fou finally pulled himself to his feet, feeling around at his ass, feeling the already dried blood that had started to collect there and how stiff he was, it was like someone had whacked him with a truck.

Le Fou heaved a sigh and pulled his ruined clothes off his body, throwing them all into the bin and turning around to the full length mirror he kept in his main room, looking over the many bruises and cuts he had on his body, they would take forever to heal and some of them might not even fully disappear.

Shaking his head again, Le Fou turned away from the mirror, quickly and as quietly as he could climbing the stairs, making sure not to let them creak and making it to his room where at last he collapsed into more sobs, his body shaking again from the sheer effort it had taken to climb the stairs and the pain it had caused him all over, why, he just couldn't understand that part, why had Gaston done this to him?

Padding softly over to his closet, Le Fou carefully opened the doors, pulling out a brand new shirt, underwear and trousers, dressing quickly and with as little pain as he could manage before sitting down on his bed and staring down at his hands to see they were shaking like mad and he had clenched his fingers so much that he now had nail marks on his hand.

"Why is this happening?" Le Fou whispered to himself, placing his hands back down by his sides, slowly starting to stand and turned around, jumping slightly as he suddely noticed the one guy he had hoped not to see was currently standing in his doorway, looking in at him.

Gaston.

"I see you finally moved Le Fou. Good, I need you to clean the living area, my mama and papa are coming over later to have dinner with me and Belle. I asked Belle to marry me earlier and she said yes" Gaston smirked at him again and Le Fou shivered slightly as he remembered that same smirk looking at him only mere hours earlier but not with as much love.

"So yes you shall need to clean the house and prepare dinner for us and you shall need to stay out of the way lest you wish to encounter the same fate as before" Gaston smiled in at him, staring at him and giving him a look to tell him to hop straight to it whilst Le Fou could only stare back at him, this wasn't right, this wasn't him.

"Why are you being like this Gaston?" Le Fou held his breath as Gaston paused in his exit of the room and turned back around, giving him his best excuse me look.

"I'm sorry but are you actually asking me a question little Le Fou" Gaston stomped into the room, moving in as close as possible to the other man and looking into his eyes, Le Fou seeing none of the love he had once seen but at the same time, he was sure there was a sort of deep concern hidden in those eyes.

"Le Fou" Le Fou looked back into Gaston's eyes again to see that the other man had stepped closer to him, Le Fou immediately moving away towards the wall and holding there as Gaston placed a hand on his shoulder, his breathing increasing tenfold.

"Le Fou, I need you to understand that I did not mean to hurt you. I snapped from the slap and I let my anger take over. Do you forgive me Le Fou?"

Le Fou stared back at Gaston, his eyes wide and his expression one of disbelief, did Gaston really think that just by apologising to him after what he had done to him that Le Fou himself would just crawl on back and forgive him with open arms.

He might have done that in the past but not anymore, not right now especially with how his mind was currently racing and his palms sweating like mad.

"No Gaston. I'm afraid I don't forgive you. I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did. You hurt me when you said you'd never do that, I don't care if you snapped or you were drunk or whatever it was but you can't hurt me like that and just expect me to forgive you"

Le Fou turned his head away at last, hearing Gaston on his other side, breathing heavily and Le Fou just wished that he would leave him alone to his thoughts, he didn't want Gaston to invade his personal space too, Gaston wasn't a part of him anymore.

"Le Fou, I didn't mean to do that to you. I don't mean anything I do when I'm angry, please Le Fou."

Le Fou turned his head back to face Gaston and shook his head, tears already beginning to fill in his eyes and his whole body shaking again.

"So what you raping me was nothing, was it? I'm just supposed to forgive you for that?!"

Gaston reached up a hand, laying it carefully on Le Fou's arm, the other man fighting hard to pull away from the touch but at the same time, it beckoned him in, it was like a drug.

"What are you talking about Le Fou?"

Le Fou wasn't sure what was going on inside his mind, his whole body was shaking still and yet there was something else, something that seemed to be telling him to wake up but that was impossible wasn't it? 

He was awake.

Le Fou.....

And Le Fou fainted, sinking into a deep nothingness.

 


	16. Waking Up Is Hard To Do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to tell you a story. This is this story..

**Chapter 16 - Waking Up Is Hard To Do...**

**Stanley's P.O.V.**

I need to tell you a story.

This is that story.

The story of me, the one and the only.

The one they call Stanley.

My name is Stanley and I was born a few years ago to a mother and a father who were both rather rich and snobby and even had a way with making me into the man that they wanted me to be.

But you see that really isn't me.

I'm not the sort of guy who likes to follow rules, I make my own rules and if other people don't like them then fair enough that's fine by me and that seemed to be all fine and dandy, I had rules and I followed them and I learned to live by them whilst at the same time continuously doing everything in my power to annoy my parents more and more with each passing day.

And at first, it seemed that trying to piss them off was going to be impossible, in this small village in France with nothing but chickens and small stalls and not even a lot of wildlife, there wasn't very much I could occupy my time with.

That was then.

This is now.

On a cold November's night after I had turned twenty-eight, a new guy moved to the town and I immediately fell in love with him.

His name was Le Fou.

Now I know what you guys might be thinking, I know what's going on here, you fell in love with Le Fou but he didn't love you back so you gave up and became his friend.

Oh how I wish that was what I had done.

For you see, I was in love with Le Fou from the moment I met him but unfortunately Le Fou just didn't seem to feel the same way at all, he was stubborn and not willing to fall in love with the first man he met, apart from his current man-person, Gaston but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Where was I?

Oh yes so I fell in love with Le Fou and he didn't feel the same way but for some reason, I kept on trying to make him fall in love with me, I left him flowers, I got him chocolates and I even knitted him a sweater for Christmas - not that he's able to wear it, he says it makes him itchy - I did everything for Le Fou and yet it just didn't seem to work.

There just wasn't anything I could say or do in order to make Le Fou fall in love with me.

But then a few years later, Gaston moved to the village and I could see from the first moment how Le Fou fell so madly and deeply in love and I have to admit I got kind of jealous, okay a lot jealous, I didn't understand it, how could a guy as wonderful and amazing as Le Fou fall in love with a total idiot like Gaston?

I mean come on, the guy doesn't even read like anything at all and yet Le Fou seems to think that he's the king of everything.

So what I can wonder you might be asking yourselves right now does this all to have to do with my story?  

Well you see as Le Fou and Gaston grew closer together, enjoying each other's company and becoming on better terms, it felt like I was losing Le Fou, whenever I made plans he had to cancel, he had plans with Gaston or Gaston needed this or that or the next thing and I really couldn't care what Gaston needed so I devised a plan.

I called it : OPERATION BREAK UP GAFOU AND GET STAFOU ON THE ROAD.

For two weeks, I worked on many things from getting Belle to supply Le Fou with bad relationship advise so that Gaston would snap and show his true colours but that just brought them together and then I even planted the idea in Gaston's brain to ask Belle out in the first place but after Belle turned him down, it just brought him and Le Fou together even then.

That was when I had my best plan yet, the plan to end all plans.

I knew exactly how I was going to break Gaston and Le Fou up, it might mean Le Fou getting hurt but at least it would save him from a monster like Gaston so I had planned a visit from Gaston's parents, obviously hiring fake people to play his parents but I knew deep down how they might act and I used them to peel away under Gaston's thick skin, making him think he might be left homeless and penniless if he stayed with Le Fou but somehow he managed to trick his "parents" and he and Le Fou grew closer together.

I think that was the first time that Gaston began to suspect something about me, he had spoken to me in the tavern a few days after his parents had left and I had asked how the visit was, wondering if he had made a decision yet to which I could see Gaston begin to question the people he was telling his whole life story to, Gaston noticed that I kept on asking what Le Fou thought about it all and I even had to stop myself from saying his name too much.

From there on, Gaston began to keep a close eye on me, watching my every move, something he seemed to be keeping from Le Fou and making Le Fou worry that he didn't want them to be wed anymore and that was when I stole my chance.

Using what I had learned from before, I did my best to hire the best Gaston look-a-like, placing him with the parents and making sure that Le Fou would stumble upon them whilst the real Gaston was out checking up on me.

And it worked, fake Gaston said what I wanted him to say and I could see how Le Fou's heart broke and he left, fake Gaston following a few moments later and that was when the biggest trick in my book would come into play.

I knew after I hired him that the fake Gaston was a rapist, and it hadn't taken much to find out just what exactly caused him to snap and knowing Le Fou as well as I do, I knew what to use on Le Fou when he was angry and so forth begin, operation make Le Fou think Gaston raped him and break them up.

And fake Gaston did everything just like we had to planned, ripping Le Fou of his clothes and fake raping him, using tomato soup as the fake blood and making the pain come from his imagination.

What I hadn't been planning on though was the real Gaston coming back so soon after not finding anything relating to me and he got home just as the fake Gaston left after Le Fou had passed out the second time but at the same time, it was great.

Fake Gaston had made Le Fou feel scared of Gaston and caused him to doubt himself and I knew that there was definitely going to be no doubt that they would break up this time but it wasn't to be so.

Once Le Fou awoke again, Gaston talked him down, calmly explaining what he thought had happened and how he had been on the lookout for me when the other Gaston had entered the house and Le Fou bought into it all even though I knew it was true but I didn't want Le Fou to, it would ruin the plan.

After a few weeks, Le Fou and Gaston seemed to be closer than ever, Gaston there for him when he had nightmares about the "rape" and holding him close when he was upset and needing help and even having soft, slow with him when Le Fou decided he was ready to be intimate with someone again.

It hadn't worked, I had planned and planned and planned but somehow I hadn't broken them up, why, was there something wrong me? Had I overlooked something? Or was I just simply put, stupid?

But there was something else I hadn't bet on, something much worse than fake raping Le Fou and that thing was about to appear in the shape of something so horrid that it couldn't even be mentioned by it's actual name.

We were about to encounter...

**_To Be Continued._  **


	17. The End Is Nigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is , the chapter we have come to. This is the second last one.

**Chapter 17 - The End Is Nigh**

**Gaston's P.O.V.**

**Three Weeks Later.**

"....Beast" I held up the enchanted to my face, unable to quite believe what I was seeing and yet, it looked so real.

Covered in fur and fangs as sharp as nothing I had come across in my whole life as hunting, this was a creature I knew I didn't like.

"No, he's gentle and kind."

Belle's voice snapped out of my thoughts and I turned around, staring at her, could this really be after everything that had happened, had the beast put Belle under his spell? Was that what had happened to Le Fou too?

My poor Le Fou, he hadn't been the same since someone pretending to be me had raped him and left him for no better than dead, crying in a corner and unable to move from the pain but I had finally calmed him down long enough to let him know it hadn't been me and he had eventually grown to trust me again.

But now, I couldn't care about anything else other than this beast, he was a threat to our existence, what if the beast got out of the castle and what if he went after Le Fou?

"This monster is a threat to our very existence" I looked around at the other villagers gathered around me, they had been beside me since day one and it would seem the same could still be said even now.

"He's not a monster Gaston, you are."

I turned, unable to quite believe what I had just heard, how dare Belle call me a monster, I had done nothing wrong, she was the one whom had fallen in love with a beast and ran off to be with him only to return when she thought that her friend was in danger and try to rescue little Le Fou from my apparent clutches.

"The beast has her under his spell" I wasn't exactly sure what was causing me to say it, the words were swimming round and round inside my head but I couldn't stop them, it was like someone had taken the off switch away from my mouth.

* * *

**Le Fou's P.O.V.**

The battle that ensued that night was the worst that Le Fou had ever seen in his life, there had been talking teapots and things moving around and even Tom, Dick and Stanley had ended up in dresses from someone called a Madame de Gaderobe but the worst thing that was possible that happened was to Gaston.

Gaston, Le Fou could remember had went up to the roof to speak to the beast, there had been a battle where the beast mistook Gaston's intentions and Gaston had ended up falling to his death, leaving behind a hurt Beast and a sobbing Belle.

No-one had much to say as the battle died down, the beast transforming back into his human, prince self as the enchantment was lifted from him and Le Fou stood outside the main doors, his heart just not in it as he watched everyone embrace the other as they began to remember each other, for him though the one person he wanted by his side was gone. Fallen to his death because of a misunderstanding and now gone forever.

* * *

The castle had a party that night and Le Fou had went, not really intending on dancing much but after one of the village girls asked him, he couldn't really say no and he danced a little bit with her, swaying quietly along to the music and even chuckling to himself when Stanley and himself ended up dance partners at one time, he knew Gaston had said Stanley was bad but he just didn't have the heart anymore.

It was too much pain.

But Le Fou carried on. 


	18. A Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it guys, we're actually at the end, I just want to take a second to thank everyone has helped make these one-shots possible if it wasn't for all of you guys who left me kudos and comments, I don't know what I would have done with this story, you guys have made this the best for me and I thank you for all for giving me this chance so with that let's begin the last chapter.

**C** **hapter 18 - A Tale As Old As Time**

**April 21st 2016**

The current inhabitants of the house always liked to walk around the area, taking in all the sights and views around them, living an everyday normal life with no more than a few words in passing and mostly the teenagers taking their selfies with captions like "loving the weather" or "isn't he cute" but the one part that no-one could quite understand was how two gravestones had came to lie outside their back garden.

From the many years of dirt and rust, the words had become hard to read and harder to understand but they knew someone important must have lived here, something important must have happened here.

The local shopping mall contained a few odd shops, each one as unique and small as the other but there was always something that stuck out to every shopper.

The name of the shopping mall itself.

LEFOU & BEYOND.

This name was unlike any that anyone had ever heard before, what sort of person would name a child Le Fou, it just wasn't the sort of name one would normally hear in conversation but a few months after the shopping mall had first been built and named, there come about a story about a young man named Le Fou who lived in a beautiful house on the outskirts of the village, a man who loved to dance and performing and had had a perfect life, he had met a man named Gaston and the two had been living together, enjoying each others company and living in the name of themselves.

Then the two young men had become intertwined together and fought through many hardships and high and lows ultimately ending in the death of the first man, Gaston at the young age of twenty-five after he plunged to his death from a high building though no-one could tell anyone else much else more to the story apart from this.

The other man, Le Fou had continued to live in the house, packing up Gaston's things slowly day by day and becoming more and more reserved, keeping to himself apart from the odd occasional time he would visit his other friend Stanley in prison - the other man it seemed had hired a rapist and gotten himself into a lot of trouble - asking him about his days and what good things he had learned this time.

In the October of 1828, Stanley was released from Prison, heading immediately to his friend's house and the two connected again, staying together and even being wed in a small ceremony with only close friends and family being present.

The couple raised a couple of kids from the orphanage together until Stanley suddenly died at the age of sixty-five from pneumonia, he had been unwell for quite some time before that and Le Fou helped with the grandkids, letting them play in the yard and even be there for the burial of his beloved a few weeks later, burying him in the graveyard beside his village whilst Gaston's grave was dug outside his house, a floral arrangement outside that Le Fou would change every week.

And so Le Fou lived watching his kids grow up and have grandkids and the grandkids starting to have grandkids of their own.

Le Fou lived to be a ripe old age.

He was eighty five when death finally caught up, gripping a hold of him and tugging painfully tight, he died suddenly in his sleep so unexpected but yet expected that the village stayed in mourning for weeks, erecting a statue of the great hero himself before lying him to rest peacefully beside Gaston in his own back garden, a symbol of the two loves being together forever.

And that had been the story as far back as anyone could remember, the story of Le Fou, Gaston and Stanley and yet through the quite of the air one could swear that they could still hear Le Fou singing in his back garden each morning, Gaston hunting in the forest with his bark of a laugh and even Stanley drinking in the tavern, all three men with their lives intertwined but yet pulled apart at the strangest of times.

But the one story that no-one would ever forget was the story of how a beautiful girl met a monstrous beast and fell in love with him, the beast turning out to be a prince and the two lived happily ever after until their deaths and their children took over, leading a life that most had only dreamed about.

It was strange for the current residents to think that there stories could be interlinked as such but it was true, life before their birth might have been different but they were all related to it somehow.

Especially one small factor.

And that was a beautiful young girl named Heather.

She looked so much like her parents and yet so much like her relatives before her that no-one might be able to tell who she really belonged to.

This young girl was the great-great-great granddaughter of one Le Fou (Julian) and Stanley.

She lived in her great-great-great grandfather's house with her mother and father, being told the stories of the three man every day from her young days to her old age and would even tell her own children the story once she was of perfect age to mother such brilliant children.

But until then, she would always have the stories and the memories.

It was a tale as old as time.

**The End**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe it. I'm actually at the end of this story. What did you guys think? Did you guys enjoy taking the journey with me? Did you agree or disagree with the ending and would you like to see me do any other beauty and the beast stories apart from my other one Too Much, Never.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this and will keep it in your hearts forever. I know I will.
> 
> Thanks again for this incredible journey.
> 
> HeyAssbutt21


End file.
